1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table saws and more particularly to a table saw having a height adjustment mechanism with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Table saws and circular saws are tools typically used by carpenters. For example, a worker may use a table saw to work on a wood plank to produce a board, block, or bar of desired size. In operation, the worker may adjust a cutting depth of a saw blade by lifting or lowering the saw blade relative to an upper cutting surface by turning a height adjustment mechanism. However, gaps among internal components may change due to loosening or other factors after a period of time of use. And in turn, it may adversely lower precision of the wood plank being cut by the saw blade after lowering or lifting. Further, it may horizontally move the saw blade to an undesired position, i.e., shifting. As a result, yield of the machined wood products is greatly decreased.
Table saws are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,524 discloses a table saw including a support plate having two guide openings for lifting or lowering a motor and a circular saw respectively. However, the support plate tends to permanently deform after a short time of use. Thus, the motor of the prior art table saw is typically a carbonic acid-based motor which is light in nature.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.